Never Too Little, Never Too Late
by Sarkney101
Summary: Peyton, I’ll start off with the boy. The boy who managed to ruin a friendship, no make that a sisterhood. We survived two dead moms, three absents parents, a drug problem, and my sexcapades. Warning, it is a little dark and not what you think.


Summer had just started and Peyton Sawyer walked into her room and threw her stuff on her bed. She had spent the whole morning with Lucas packing. Together they were going to move into a dorm at Duke. It was happing for her. Happiness.

She sighed to herself as she walked over to her desk to flip on her computer. She noticed an envelope on her desk while Peyton written neatly on it. She recognized the handwriting instantly, it belonged to Brooke. She was still pissed off over the whole Nathan sex tape even if it was months earlier. Only she had every damn right to be pissed about it still. Brooke still was trying to hold the higher ground, acting as if what she did wasn't worse than was she did with Lucas Curiously, Peyton sat down on her bed and opened it and began to read.

_P. Sawyer,_

_I'll take it as a good sign to know that you are actually reading this. If not, it's probably in a fire on the beach by now. If the latter is not the case, then I'm glad. I have so much to say to you but so little time._

_Peyton, I'll start off with the boy. The boy who managed to ruin a friendship, no make that a sisterhood. We survived two dead moms, three absents parents, a drug problem, and my sexcapades. Why couldn't you have just picked one guy? I know it sounds horrible but it is true. You said to me that you still had feelings for Lucas after you just spent an entire week playing house with Jake and here I was at home already afraid of losing Lucas. The only thing that went through my mind that day when you told me you still had feeling for him was you and Lucas on that webcam. It still haunts me Peyton. It haunts me to know that my best friend, my sister at that would do that to me not once but twice._

_I loved him Peyton. He was the only boy I ever loved and ever will love. There is no time for me to find the perfect guy, I found him and lost him to the perfect girl twice. Lucas changed me the way Haley changed Nate. I stopped just sleeping around and being Brooke Davis, Queen Slut. I became Brooke Davis, Good Person. You said to me that every relationship I ever had was just a string of one night stands and that's not true. Lucas Scott was the boy who I cared for. He didn't give me butterflies in the stomach Peyton, he had them creeping up my spine. Do you know how I felt seeing the girl I love more than anything or anyone walking arm and arm with the only boy I'll ever love on my birthday? That was the kick in the stomach Peyton._

_And I know it was a kick in your stomach when you saw the tape of me and Nathan. I was drunk. It's not an excuse I know but still. Nathan was there and he said again and again you guys were over. I don't know what I was thinking when I slept with him but you do not get the higher ground here. I was never in love with Nathan. Which is worse Peyton? Actually having the affair mean something or just a fling?_

_Here I am now Peyton. I have no best friend, no boyfriend, no cozy little dorm room at college. I lost Rachel, I lost Lucas, I lost Nathan and Haley, I lost Mouth, and I lost you. Who did you lose Peyton, besides Ellie? Did you lose your boyfriend to your best friend? Did you lose the girl who became your rock because she felt obligated to be on her brother-in-law's side? Did you lost the guy who showed you guys can just be friends? No you didn't I did. I lost all of those things._

_I figure since school is over I may as well come clean now. Rachel didn't steal that test, we both did. I was the one failing calculus and she did what friends do and tried to get me out of it. Yeah just go and tell Haley now and completely kill that relationship too._

_This is sounding all very bitter and maybe I should just skip to the part where I apologize to you. I am sorry Peyton. You really were the only true friend I ever had. You saw past my mask and looked into my heart. It wasn't fair how I reacted and treated you after the whole Lucas thing but it wasn't so much I was losing my boyfriend, it was I was losing you. It just felt as though you were picking him over me again like you did before._

_You'll go onto college and great things. I know you will because you're my P. Sawyer. One day, you'll make Lucas a terrific wife and be the amazing mother you always wanted to be. I can see you in 10 years with your white picket fence and Sunday brunches with Nathan, Haley, and their kids. In fact, it's what I wish for you._

_You said I was dead to you but you were never dead to me. I still woke up in the morning going, I hope Peyton's happy today. It killed me more knowing that I no longer helped with that happiness. I miss you Peyton. I miss you so fucking much. I miss your laugh at my stupid jokes. I miss the way you say my name when I do something unbelievable. I miss you Blondie._

_I know this is overdue and probably means nothing anymore but I am sorry and I do still love you. I'm going love you forever Peyton because no one ever took care of me the way you did. I need something from you now though. I need you to tell Nathan and Haley they always made me believe in love. That they were the most in love couple ever and that their love with withstand all. I need you to tell Lucas that he was the boy and always would be. I just need that Peyton, I need him to know._

_Finally, I need you to know I understand. You and Luke always had this deep connection that no one would understand. I understand it all now and I despise myself for making you feel guilty over it. Be with him Peyt, be with him and just goddamn it, be happy._

_I have nothing left for me here anymore. I may have the looks, the money, and the popularity but I don't have the heart anymore. I need to leave Peyton. I am leaving. I love you sister. I always will fucking love you._

_Xoxoxoxo,_

_B. Davis_

NTLNTL

They would find her body two days after Peyton read the note. She was on her way to California when she fell asleep at the wheel , as the reports would read. The news would break, leaving everyone to feel numb at the thought of losing Brooke Davis for good.

Peyton refused to believe it and found herself at Rachel's door, begging for her to tell her it wasn't true. Rachel would allow her tears to fall silently as she led the blonde to their former room. On the wall would be a bulletin board that would read, I'll Spend My Summer Missing Her followed by a single picture of the two best friends. Peyton would spend the entire night in Rachel's arms, tears streaking her face.

Years passed as Peyton married Lucas. Nathan and Haley expanded their family. Rachel and Mouth disappeared to Washington where he was Senator McFadden of North Carolina. All the Scotts stayed in Tree Hill. Peyton went on to open her own art gallery while Lucas fulfilled his dream and became a writer. Haley became a teacher at Tree Hill while Nathan coached the Ravens. Life had became the way Brooke said it would. Peyton had her white picket fence.

The blonde stood silently looking over the letter she received years ago. She kept onto it for all those years, refusing to share it with anyone. She knew she was the only Brooke left a letter too. While the official statement was Brooke Davis fell asleep at the wheel, Peyton Sawyer knew the truth. It was suicide and her letter was the note.

Peyton Elizabeth Scott could try all she wanted but she knew that she would never be able to bring back her bouncy best friend. Brooke knew she was forgiven but it would never change the fact that she never got to say it. Brooke was her comfort, her strength, her rock, her love, and her sister. Every part of who was she was came from Brooke. She hide her pain behind the face of the happy artist with the amazing husband.

She would feel Brooke wherever she was. The sun shining reminded her of the smile and laughs the best friends shared. The rainy days were the hardest. They brought the pain and dark truth that Brooke was gone.

Peyton ran her fingers over the old letter. Tears stains were dashed out all over the paper. She could no longer tell whose they were, Brooke's or hers. It was the last piece of Brooke she would ever fully get. The tears fell as she read the last line again.

"I will always love you too sister." She whispered softly wiping her tears as she folded the letter and put it back into her Box of Brooke, "I love you too."


End file.
